playmonopolyfandomcom-20200213-history
Properties and Cards
There are 40 spaces on a standard Monopoly Board, of which 28 are properties that you can buy and sell. This Wiki is by default going to use the Here and Now US Edition. Color Properties 22 of the 28 properties are color properties that you can build houses and hotels on. These are the color properties. They are all grouped into different color groups of three (and sometimes two) individual lots. As you go around the board, they increase in price and value. PURPLE GROUP The purple properties are the closest to GO, and are among the least landed on. They are rather inexpensive, but make good trading pieces. Between the two properties there is a Community Chest square. Jacobs Field, Cleveland, Ohio Square #1, the cheapest property of all. Landed on about three or four times a game. Price: $600,000 Rent: $20,000 Texas Stadium, Dallas, Texas Prices here are jacked up a bit. Landed on also about three or four times a game. Price: $600,000 Rent: $40,000 LIGHT BLUE GROUP The light blue properties are also among the least landed on. They are also rather inexpensive, but make good trading pieces and can fetch up to $600,000 when on a mortgage. A CHANCE space lies between the Grand Ole Opry and the Gateway Arch. Grand Ole Opry, Nashville, Tennessee Landed on about four to five times in a game. Price: $1,000,000 Rent: $60,000 Gateway Arch, St. Louis, Missouri Not many rents are collected here, so this one may just be good for competing the color group to double the rent on unimproved lots and to have around to trade for more favorable properties. Price: $1,000,000 Rent: $60,000 Mall of America, Minneapolis, Minnesota Out of all the light blue properties, Mall of America is the most frequented. Good thing, too, because the rent goes up by $20,000. Price: $1,200,000 Rent: $80,000 PINK GROUP The pink group (also sometimes called light purple, fuchsia, or magenta) get some good profits, because they fall in the stretch right after jail. In between Centennial Olympic Park and Red Rocks Amphitheater, there is the Cell Phone Service Provider. Centennial Olympic Park, Atlanta, Georgia Landed on about six times in a game--the least visited of all the pink lots. The other great part? A CHANCE card that advances the player drawing it to here. Price: $1,400,000 Rent: $100,000 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Denver, Colorado Pulls in plenty of dough with at least seven collection opportunities in most games. Price: $1,400,000 Rent: $100,000 Liberty Bell, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Paired with Red Rocks Amphitheater, the Liberty Bell also reels in a few cool million. Price: $1,400,000 Rent: $120,000 ORANGE GROUP The BEST monopoly on the board. It's frequented often by people getting out of jail. The prices are good, and it only takes about 12 lands on any of the two cheaper properties to make back the investment on one. There is a community chest square parked between South Beach and the Johnson Space Center. South Beach, Miami, Florida Brings a decent haul. Price: $1,800,000 Rent: $140,000 Johnson Space Center, Houston, Texas The most landed on property in the most landed on group. Not bad. Not bad at all. Price: $1,800,000 Rent: $140,000 Pioneer Square, Seattle, Washington Although its rent is promising, it's a color-group completer, and not much more. Sure, a it gets a few lands, but know that its real purpose in life is just to give you a monopoly. Price: $2,000,000 Rent: $180,000 RED GROUP The second-best group to collect. It's also frequented often by people getting out of jail. A CHANCE space is located between Camelback Mountain and Waikiki Beach. Camelback Mountain, Phoenix, Arizona An excellent moneymaker and well worth it. Know that much of your rent in this color group will come from this property. Price: $2,200,000 Rent: $180,000 Waikiki Beach, Honolulu, Hawaii The monopoly maker of this group. You'll get a few rent collections. Price: $2,200,000 Rent: $180,000 Walt Disney World, Orlando, Florida One word: CHANCE card that directs the person drawing it to take a holiday at Walt Disney World. Price: $2,400,000 Rent: $200,000 YELLOW GROUP The yellow group is pricey indeed, with high rents and frequent lands. The French Quarter is by far the money-maker in this group. The French Quarter, New Orleans, Louisiana The French Quarter really packs a punch--its rent with a hotel set at $11,500,000. Price: $2,600,000 Rent: $220,000 Hollywood, Los Angeles, California Second fiddle to the French Quarter, Hollywood also brings plenty of cash into your hands. Price: $2,600,000 Rent: $180,000 The Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco, California Even though it's the most expensive property in the yellow group, most of the time it just gives you the opportunity to double your rent on Hollywood and The French Quarter. Price: $2,800,000 Rent: $240,000 GREEN GROUP The green properties are the second-most expensive set on the board, yet get both the White House and Las Vegas Boulevard relatively infrequent lands. Wrigley Field is the exact opposite. However, when someone does land on a green property, you can get up to $14,000,000. Las Vegas Boulevard, Las Vegas, Nevada Almost NEVER gets a land. Buy it first thing, though, so you can complete the monopoly. That way you can charge double rent on Wrigley Field when everyone lands on it. Price: $3,000,000 Rent: $260,000 Wrigley Field, Chicago, Illinois You'll get a boatload of cash off of Wrigley Field. Unlike both of its sister properties, it'll get landed on about eight times a game. If you keep the rent a plain $260,000, then you could earn a little over $2,000,000. Price: $3,000,000 Rent: $260,000 The White House, Washington, District of Columbia Almost no one lands here but the buyer. The most expensive property in the color group is almost never landed on, too, with a couple of exceptions --the dark blue set, where Times Square is landed on more than Fenway Park, the light blue group, where Mall of America is landed on more than either the Gateway Arch or the Grand Ole Opry, and the red group, where Disney World is landed on more because of its having a CHANCE card. Price: $3,200,000 Rent: $280,000 DARK BLUE GROUP The coveted dark blue properties are the ones normally thought of when mention Monopoly. For a good reason, too--the maximum rent here is $20,000,000. However, investments in this group are risky. Fenway Park Fenway Park, Boston, Massachusetts Seven is the most common roll, and seven spaces behind Fenway Park is Go to Jail. Therefore, it is landed on infrequently. You will either acquire it through luck, or a trade. However, many people are unwilling to hand over a Dark Blue property, so it takes some doing. Price: $3,500,000 Rent: $350,000 Times Square, New York City, New York It's very expensive. Base rent, as you can see, is $500,000. It also is landed on quite a bit. You could earn around $5,000,000 in an average game if you put up a few buildings. Another bonus is a CHANCE card telling players to spend New Year's Eve in the Big Apple. Price: $4,000,000 Rent: $500,000 Railroads Utilities Chance and Community Chest Cards